Nightmares
by badbitch69
Summary: Angsty post-war Hansy fic, slight Dramione
1. Chapter 1

The war ends.

It ends and everyone keeps saying that "they lost", but not to Pansy. I mean god she's alive and she's tired and she's angry but still alive. She's angry. Angry because Vince died, because so many people had to die, because she _still_ has nightmares. She still get's dirty looks and some people have to audacity to call her things like "coward" but it's not like she _cares._ She's angry because no one understands that she was- is tired. Because no one payed attention to the thin girl with black hair and a green tie with blood stained palms who wanted nothing more than to just keep screaming- who just wanted people to stop dying. Because it's been 5 months since they went back to Hogwarts for their last year and no one want's to forget about how she tried to give Potter up to Voldemort, because she honestly did not think the life of some boy with some stupid scar was worth that of _hundreds_. Because she was scared, and confused, and she just did what she had to to survive. I mean by the time the war was starting she no longer believed the pureblood supremacist bullshit her parents had practically fucking _drilled_ into her head, I mean Draco and Blaise were the same, they just-they just didn't want to die. Because she's insecure and she's a bitch and a bully on her best days and she's trying really hard to work on her flaws buts it's so _hard._ And the nightmares don't stop.

Vince's funeral is in May. His parent's died a while ago so some weird distant Aunt paid for the service and the burial and the only people who showed up were her, Blaise, Daphne, Millicent, and Draco. Greg's under house arrest but she doesn't think he should have gone anyways. It's raining and her heels fit wrong and her dress fits wrong and they lower his casket into the ground and it hurts and it shouldn't be like this not yet, this is all _wrong._ She doesn't cry until she's halfway home and the rain just keeps coming down.

Draco moves on. The circles under his eye's start to fade and he smiles I mean Draco never smiles it's weird and she saw him talking with Harry and people start to forgive him and he becomes head boy and shares a common room with goody-two shoes Granger of all people and her and Draco grow apart. Pansy tries her best to keep to herself until one day the unthinkable happens. It's Saturday and she get's an owl from Draco inviting her over to "talk over dinner" in emerald green ink. So she goes. She wears a long sleeved black dress and puts her hair up and brings a bottle of muggle wine she got when she ran away to Paris the summer after the war. She knocks on the beautiful ornate door to the Head Dorms and Draco lets her in and he smiles and looks at her with this condescending smile and a hint of pity and what the fuck is going on? The room is filled with dark wood and gorgeous shades of burgundy lining the walls and warm lighting coming from the fireplace and Harry _fucking_ Potter and Hermione _fucking_ Granger sitting at the dinner table. Pansy panics. She internalises this of course i mean she is Pansy Parkinson and she knew she was gonna have to deal with them sooner or later but _god_ couldn't Draco have warned her? Wait why the hell is Draco doing this anyways? Pansy calmly walks into the kitchen and sets the bottle on the counter.

"Draco do you have a wine opener?" She asks politely because there is no way she's gonna get through this night sober.

"Uh- it's in the drawer to your left- Pansy we need to talk." He says well stutters, Draco is so socially awkward it hurts sometimes.

She pours herself a rather large glass and seats herself at the long table puts her hands underneath her chin and just smiles. Cause shes a bitch.

"So what did _we_ all want to talk about? Is this an intervention because frankly we could do this without The Boy Who Saved the Fucking World and Little Miss Perfect." She says sweetly because well, again, she's a bitch.

" Parkinson this isn't about you." Potter interjects with this scathing look that honestly makes her gut just fucking wrench.

Pansy breathes and finally takes a look at everyone. Potter is still glaring at her over his stupid glasses I mean they're probably not even prescription and stabbing at his sauteed shrimp, then she see's Draco and Hermione. They- they look guilty and keep glancing at one another and it takes Pansy a second to catch on. It suddenly makes sense why he's suddenly kissing up to Potter and hanging around the library and I mean they share a fucking dorm together what did she expect. And she's not jealous god no. I mean sure her and Draco dated like a million years ago but it was awkward and more out of convenience and they're friends- _best_ friends.

" Oh? Is that what this is about? Come on everyone already knows you guys are a thing it's obvious. How long has it been official? " She asks as nonchalantly as she can because she can't let them know that she didn't know.

Draco looks flustered and says " I don't know a few months, I wanted to tell you because you're my best friend and I just didn't know when or how and after everything with Vin-"

"Don't bring Vince into this." She snaps losing a bit of control.

Granger and Potter shift awkwardly and Draco looks guilty as all hell but she doesn't really care.

"Look Pansy." Hermione says in her huffy bossy speaks ass little voice "I don't like you, at all. But I know how much you mean to Draco so I at least want to be civil with you."

" Sure let's be civil. What's next? Are we gonna go braid each other's fucking pubic hair and gossip about boys at our sleepover tonight? " Pansy says sardonically.

" I'm really trying here okay?" Hermione snaps "Maybe we just- maybe we got off on the wrong foot."

The room is quiet and Pansy takes a sip of her drink and Draco sighs. She sees Draco intertwine his fingers with Grangers. And she's mad okay. She's mad because Draco gets to start over because Draco is forgiven but she can't be. I mean god he was the one that took the Dark Mark and had Voldemort sleeping in his fucking guest room and he was the one that threw around the M-word like it was no big deal. And she knows it's selfish and petty and stupid but she can't help but be mad.

" Pans I'm- fuck I'm happy. Like really happy. And I'm sorry we've grown apart but I still want you in my life but Hermione is now a big part of my life and I don't want things to be weird because of this." Draco says.

Potter's still sitting there pushing his food around his plate.

" Yeah- I mean I get it. I mean I'm not particularly happy about it right now, but I get it. What I don't get is why the fuck Potter is here." Pansy says changing the topic because Pansy doesn't do emotions or like feelings or whatever. Potter looks up and scowls.

"Well we wanted to talk about some things from uh- the war." Draco murmurs.

"Okay then let's talk, but I'm going to need a lot more wine." Pansy says confidently even though she's never talked about the war never talked about what the went through always covers up the fleshy white and pink scar that runs along her collarbones given to her from The Carrows during the final battle. She just can't.

" Why did you side with Voldemort." Potter says accusingly like god get over yourself.

"I'm a pureblood and a _Slytherin,_ what other side was there for me to be on." She states defensively I mean this is her first time actually having a conversation with Potter and she already hates him like why did this asshole have to be our fucking savior.

"Fair enough." He says begrudgingly " Well why did you try to give me up?" He accuses once again.

There's silence. Potter's still staring at her and Draco and Hermione are pretending to busy themselves and she knows they want her to apologise but the thing is she isn't sorry.

"I was sick of people dying, I was sick of living in fear. I thought- still think that your life is not worth how many we've lost." She answers truthfully.

The silence this time is no longer awkward but just _heavy._ Pansy realises this is probably their first time recognizing the fact that they weren't the only people who were scared, who lost those they loved. Pansy kept drinking.


	2. Chapter 2

In all honesty she'd never been all that close with Vince. He was often stupid, and mean, and well _stupid._ But for some reason both him and Greg fit in with their little group. She remembers the night they all snuck out of their dorms and ran around the castle chasing one another to the astronomy tower, excitement bubbling in her stomach and stolen firewhiskey still burning her throat. They laughed alot, that's what she remembers most about Vince, they just all laughed alot.

It's a few week's after the incident at Draco's, honestly it got so awkward and heavy she just got up and left before they could ask her any more questions and _fuck_ she forgot her nice ass expensive bottle of merlot at their place god dammit. Thing's are the same honestly, dirty looks, scathing howlers ( like honestly who even sends howlers anymore unless you're a 3rd year or a _Weasley_ for god's sake). She still wakes up in a cold sweat every night, crying, and thank god the castle was remodelled a bit so she could have her own room. Well it's another one of those nights but this time it's worse and she wakes up and she's scared and paranoid and just needs to get the hell out of her room. So there she is walking the empty halls, alone, in Draco's old Quidditch jersey and black shorts and long socks and puffy eyes and messy hair. And she honestly doesn't care I mean she has no one to impress and if Filch found her it's not like it would _matter_ if she got expelled or whatever. Pansy would never say it out loud but she really fucking misses her friends. She wished Daphne and Blaise weren't off having there sexcation in Italy and she wishes Draco would talk to her like she was his friend not a ticking time bomb. Lost in thought she makes her way to the kitchens and sitting there in all his fucking glory is The Boy Who Lived himself sitting on top of the kitchen counter. And he's staring at her and she's realising the bag's under his eyes and how fucking _tired_ he looked and he looks confused and surprised and Pansy was uncomfortable.

"What are you looking at." She tries to say haughtily but her voice cracked because she'd been crying and she looks and _feels_ like shit.

"Want some?" Potter asks and she's now realising that in his hand is a bottle of Firewhiskey. And Pansy never makes good decisions so she pulls herself up onto the counter across from him and snatches the bottle from his hand.

"So care to explain why you're in the 'completely off limits to students' kitchen at like 2 in the morning drinking hard liquor?" She asks taking a swig.

"Probably the same reason as you." He accuses narrowing his eyes.

For once in her life Pansy doesn't have anything to say. No sarcastic comments or rude remarks because he's probably right. They both kept drinking in silence but surprisingly it isn't awkward

"You look ridiculous by the way." He states smirking at her and giving her a once over.

"Checking me out, Potter?" She bites back trying to suppress the urge to smile back at him

"You're really not as awful as you pretend to be, are you Parkinson?" He questions but like who even says that like you don't know me.

"This is fucking ridiculous." She laughs trying to change the subject.

"What is?"

" This." She gestures to the room and them and giggles and wow she's starting to get drunk.

He looks confused for a second then they both dissolve into laughter.

A week later it happens again. Then again. And again. Some nights they get drunk, others they fight, or when the nightmares get bad they just sit in silence. They don't really _talk_ though you know? The only conversations they have while sober are painful and angry. And she doesn't like him, at _all._ I mean he's an _asshole._ Because he knows how to make her feel small, how to make it hurt, and she doesn't really know why that is. It's just comforting to know that someone else is just as lonely and hurt as you are.

* * *

Just a little warning there will be smut in the next chapter!

Please review and lemme know what you think so far!


	3. Chapter 3

This night was different though. Because instead of waking up from a nightmare she just wasn't able to go to sleep. So she thought 'fuck it' and started to walk towards the kitchen anyways. He wasn't there so she sat on the counter and got a bottle of Whiskey. She had just started to get buzzed when Potter walks in. He rubs his eyes and sits down next to her.

"Nightmares?" she asked.

"Not this time." He said and wow his voice is deep.

'What else could it be? Problems with the She-Weasel?" She simpered.

"Jealous?" He practically growls at her and takes the whiskey and he's practically chugging it and its dribbling down his chin and wow she's drunk.

"Like I have anything to be jealous of." She scoffs.

" Oh right, cause you're too busy envying Draco and Hermione?" He snaps.

That's it. That right there is why she fucking hates this guy. She gets up to leave because she's really not in the mood to argue about this and it's not like he'd ever understand. And he gets up too.

" Does it hurt to know you're not wanted?" He spits at her.

" Oh my god what the fuck is your problem? God Potter it must be so _hard_ to be the hero, it's so difficult for everyone to love and worship the fucking ground you walk on, huh?" She yells.

"God you are such a bitch." He growls and before she realises what's happening he's towering over her like damn when did you get so tall and her back hits the table. And he's _kissing_ her. And she's kissing him back. And this is nothing like how it was with Draco or even Theo this was intense. It was angry and passionate and competitive and he's biting her lip and grabbing her ass and she's pulling his hair. His tongue is swiping over hers and it's so fucking hot. And as corny and overused as it sounds it felt like fucking fireworks. And Pansy is no virgin but fuck she feels like one cause she's pretty sure she's already soaked through her underwear. And she still hates him but when he's sucking and biting on her neck and she can't stop gasping and she can feel the outline of his hardening cock through his sweatpants she starts to forget why.

"Fuck I hate you." She gasps as she swivels her hips up to meet his cause she wants him _now._

"Shut up." He rasps in her ear.

And he's turning her around and pulling down her pajama shorts and rubbing her through her underwear and fuck he's being so rough and when did Harry Potter get so hot?

"Just fuck me already." She groans. She can feel him smirk on the back of her neck and her underwear is being pushed aside and he pulls down his sweatpants and starts teasing her with the head of his cock.

"You sure you're ready for this little girl?" He asks her smugly and oh my god yes.

She nods her head and he's tightening his grip around her hips and he pushes and stretches her open with his cock and she's whimpering and grabbing at the table in front of her. He's breathing heavily and spearing his dick inside her harder and faster and he's hitting her in just the right spot and her clit is rubbing against the edge of the table. Fuck, he's gripping her hips so tight she knows it's gonna leave bruises and his cock is rubbing against her walls and he fits so perfectly inside her.

"Fuck Parkinson." He grounds out and his voice is raspy and out of breath and if he keeps it up she's not gonna last much longer. Before she knows it her cunt is rhythmically tightening around his cock and her vision blacks out for a second and this is the best orgasm she's ever had like _ever_. And he makes this sound that's somewhat a moan and a gasp and a sob and he's cumming deep inside her and it feels so warm and _right_. When he pulls out they're both still trying to catch their breath. There's this minute long silence as they try to figure out what the fuck just happened, then they both pull their pants back up and head back to their respective rooms.

It's about three days later and she still won't go back to the kitchen and still has bruises on her hips and still hates Potter. She hates him even more after what happened. Because instead of waking up from her regularly scheduled nightmares now all she dreams about is the way his mouth fit over hers and the warmth of his cock and the way he moans and she's so fucked. I mean she's never _ever_ had this problem before. I mean her first time was with Draco and it was awkward and wrong and let's all hope for Hermione's sake that he's gotten better over the years. Then there was Theo and he was okay I mean she did cum but god nothing will ever compare to fucking Potter of all people. She also can't get over how she had an angry drunken quickie with The Boy Who Lived, like it's ridiculous. She doesn't go back down to the kitchens.

* * *

 _Sorry this was so short and thankyou so much for all your support!_


	4. Chapter 4

Trigger warning ahead for those of you sensitive to depression, PTSD, war, violence etc.

* * *

In all honesty she was more shaken up by how empty she felt afterwards. Her only times having sex were while she was in committed relationships and she just- just felt _used._ I mean it's so lame _she's_ the one that uses people not our all good all holy savior Harry fucking Potter. She's a Slytherin she uses people all the time and people use her but this was so _different._ She likes to go around lie about all of her hookups and how many hearts she's broken because it's easier that way. She can't help but feel consumed by the emptiness that's made a home inside her stomach and can't stop thinking about how it felt to hear him sigh and pull his pants back up and glare at her and _leave_. She keeps thinking of the silence afterwards and the awkward tension and how scared she was to move because this is _real_ and it _hurts._ She pretends she's okay.

She remembers the war. Them all being cooped up in the Slytherin Common Room and waiting. What many like to forget about are the fights that took place before the final battle. Since she was technically on Voldemort's side she often took place in these battles, not because she wanted to but she had to. There was one mission where they had to push back the Aurors that tried to make their way to the castle. She remembers standing there among the multi colored smoke and the shadows and the _screaming._ She remembers when she first took a life. He was about her age though she's not sure he went to Hogwarts, he had blonde hair and tan skin and green eyes that looked at her with so much _hate._ She remembers the spells he used tearing off parts of her skin and her head hitting the forest floor so hard she thought her skull might break in half. She remembers knocking his wand out of his hand and hitting him to the point where the skin on her knuckles started to wear off, he was pulling her hair from her scalp and scratching at her and drawing blood. She was so scared so fucking scared. Because she knew he could kill her, he would and he probably wouldn't regret it. Because she's Pureblood scum and a bigoted piece of shit and she's evil, _right?_ Her face hit the ground so hard she chipped her front tooth and the gashes across her body and the areas with missing skin hurt so fucking bad. She was hyperventilating and crying and she got on top of him and just fucking lost it. She grabbed his hair and kept bashing his head into the ground and he was screaming and begging and there was so much blood, she was screaming and crying and filled with so much fear and anger . She could still hear the cracking of his skull over the sounds of her sobbing and taste both of their blood and sweat and tears. She threw up almost immediately after it was thin and yellow mainly being stomach acid which burned her throat and nose because it's not like she could stomach food after all she's seen. Pansy couldn't stop shaking but continued to fight because _she had to_. She went on to take many more lives.

There's something that happens to you once you kill someone else. She understands why her professors had warned them about Unforgivable Curses and how they take away parts of you. It's harder to laugh and talk about nothing and be normal. She hates that she flinches whenever someone raises their voice and the fear that runs through her when someone drops their book or something and the panic that sets in when she sees smoke from a wand. She hates that so many people died and she lived. There's really no reason her life was spared while so many weren't. Because she will never have her redemption arc or be forgiven because she is _Pansy Parkinson._ For each life she took and each person was taken from her parts of her went along with them. She want's to leave. She wants so to go somewhere where no one knows or cares that she's Pansy Parkinson. She often daydreams about burying her wand and changing her name and moving into a small town and going grocery shopping and talking walks out in nature and drawing and reading and _recovering._ But she doesn't recover and the nightmares get worse.

She continues going to school and pretending everything's okay. When she walks past Harry he doesn't even glare at her anymore he just ignores her as if he's _ashamed._ It's the weekend and it's nice out and she's going stir crazy from staying in her room all the goddamn time. She goes outside and lays in the grass and feels the sun and writes in her journal because apparently that's supposed to help her or whatever. She's not even embarrassed about how her tank top and shorts show off her scars. Throughout the war besides broken bones and her chipped tooth she didn't get anything else properly healed. She refused to have her scars removed because as sick as it is she wants to remember what she did. She's staring up into the sky when Hermione Granger decides to sit next to her. Pansy doesn't even move or say anything just looks at her because what the fuck.

"Hi" Hermione says like as if their friends.

"... hi." Pansy said confused as all hell.

"So uh- how are you?" Hermione forces out.

"What do you want Granger." she says because she doesn't _do_ small talk.

Hermione looks at her and she looks tired and she sighs "I don't really know.". Pansy sees the faded scars marring Hermione's body and she gets if they were fighting against one another she just get it. Though they're practically enemies Pansy holds Hermione's hand.

"Do you ever think we'll get better?" The girl asks her.

"I hope so." Pansy says sadly.

They stay like that for a long time sitting in silence holding hands. It is the end but also a beginning.


	5. Chapter 5

Pansy doesn't like that she is starting to like Hermione. I mean she's annoying and bossy and shes fucking Draco. Like yikes. She just hasn't had anyone to talk to for a long time. And Hermione obviously wants to be her friend. She shows up at her dorm, says hi to her in the halls, sits next to her during class. It's weird right? But Hermione's funny like really funny, and witty, and sarcastic I mean it makes sense why Draco is dating her. It's nice to have someone that actually makes her laugh and forget things for a while. Her and Hermione are leaning against the wall talking shit about Draco and Hermione looks past Pansy's shoulder and smiles and says hi and Pansy turns around and guess who it is. When he saw her the lopsided grin he was wearing drops and his stare is cold and hard. Her heart starts to beat fast like really fast and she shouldn't be nervous but for some reason she is. Because it was only a month ago when they got drunk and fought and _fucked._ And she's mad like really fucking mad. Like who did this guy think he was to yell at her then make her cum and then have the _audacity_ to be mad at her and make it seem like it was her fault. Like just because you saved the world doesn't mean you get a free pass to be an asshole all the time.

" Hermione is she bothering you?" He accuses still staring her down.

" Oh you haven't heard? Hermione and I are friends now." She says smiling up at him cause she's an evil bitch.

"Funny, didnt think you had any friends considering you only care about your self. You don't care about anything do you?" he says narrowing his eyes and it _hurts_. Hermione just looks scared and uncomfortable but still doesn't say anything.

" Its cute that you think you know me _Potter_." She simpers, torn between screaming and crying. Because Pansy isn't as heartless or cold or confident as she pretends to be. She's just sensitive and insecure and filled with unchanneled anger. He scoffs and Hermione does this weird high pitched laugh to try and break the tension and Pansy walks away before her eyes start to water.

That night she has another nightmare. This one is awful and graphic and when she runs out of her room she's still crying and can still feel her skin _burning._ She's in the forest and she can see the mutilated bodies of strangers and friends surrounding her. She runs down one of the hallways her bare feet slapping the ground and she smells the smoke and the blood and the shadows were chasing her and closing in on her. She trips and it isn't until her knees hit the ground that she realises she's still at Hogwarts. Sobs wracking her body Pansy stays on the floor, leans on the wall, and hugs her knees to her chest. The castle is fucking freezing and she scraped her knee and there's snot like _everywhere._ She's so focused on calming the fuck down she doesn't even notice Potter until he sits down next to her. Great as if she her night couldn't get any worse.

She laughs but it's also a sob and it's high pitched and gargled and _painful._ "Come to gloat Potter? Let's all gather round to watch as Pansy Parkinson finally breaks down, oh how the mighty hath fallen!" She chokes out on the verge of hysteria.

"Parkinson you-you need to talk to someone about this." He says seriously turning his head to look at her. God he looks at her with so much pity and disdain it makes her _sick._

"Oh come on Potter, lighten up. This is what you've always wanted right? To see me _weak_ to prove i'm _crazy,_ well now's your chance!" She cries because she's bitter and he's a dick and maybe she is crazy.

"What? Do you want me to pity you? You _disgust me."_ He seethes.

She grabs his chin and kisses him. She kisses him because she knows it will hurt and she knows he hates her and he kisses her back. He's rough and she can taste her tears on his lips and he's wrapping his arms around her waist and she's tugging at his hair. Too quickly he pulls away and he looks confused and revolted and in some sick way she's happy about that. Before she can say anything witty or mean he gets up and leaves her in the hall. She sits there feeling empty for a while wondering if she'll ever get better.


	6. Chapter 6

Her life quickly falls into routine. Wake up crying, go to school, avoid meals, talk to Hermione, go to bed, have nightmares. Winter Break rolls around and it's not like she has any family or friends or anywhere to _go._ So she stays at Hogwarts. The castle is decorated and empty and it's fucking snowing outside and she _loathes_ the snow cause it always fucks up her hair so she's already in a bad mood. The holidays were never a good time for Pansy. I mean her father's a Death Eater and her mother Avada'd herself when Pansy was in her third year and she always had to pretend to be the perfect happy daughter whenever she came home- so yeah this time of year always brings back some unpleasant memories. It's sucks because the few people that remained at Hogwarts for their 2 week break just had to be Potter and Hermione and Draco. I mean she doesn't mind Draco and Hermione but she hasn't so much as glanced at _him_ since their last run-in in the halls. On the second day of break Hermione invites her over.

"What are we even gonna do?" Pansy complains trying to think of an excuse.

"We have 5 bottles of Firewhiskey." Hermione states and oh my god is Hermione Granger _smirking._ Ew she has spent way too much time with Draco.

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?" She accuses and laughs like really _laughs_ and it feels _good_.

Pansy makes her way to their dorm common room thingy and the password to their door painting thing is 'Unity" like how lame can they get. Unity? Like the Unity of what? Their private parts? She walks in and has like fucking Vietnam War flashbacks to the last time she was here cause that was so weird and uncomfortable. Hermione and Draco are sitting on the couch both bathed in the warm light from the fire in front of them, laughing, and taking turns sipping FireWhiskey straight from the bottle. Pansy would never _ever_ say it out loud but she's-well she's lonely. Pansy had always been independent which is maybe why she was so drawn to Draco when she was a child. Because Pansy had spent so many years taking care of herself she thought that maybe since Draco was also independent, he could take care of her. Well she was wrong and stupid and it's stupid to rely on others and feelings are stupid and it's _stupid_. Pansy snatches one of the bottles off the table and sits down on the carpet cause like she is not gonna get in the middle of whatever in god's name is happening on the couch. Honestly Pansy's still a little bit bitter about how quickly Draco was forgiven but god it's so good to see him (and Hermione but like don't tell her) actually happy. They all look up at the sound of the painting opening and gUESS WHO WALKS THROUGH THE FRONT DOOR. TAKE A WILD FUCKING GUESS. Like seriously Pansy's entire life nowadays is just Potter showing up without warning and bothering her, it's _infuriating_. She literally can't even leave her own goddamn room without Potter strolling in and trying to start a fight with her. She expects him to act all appalled and angry and say in his stupid deep annoying voice "What is she doing here?" but he doesn't. He sits down about a foot away from her and says hi to the happy couple and pours himself a drink and Pansy is very confused. Maybe he realised that he was starting to get predictable or whatever but either way Pansy is _game._ She's competitive as all hell so if Potter wants to play nice then Pansy will too. But like better. Like 10x better. Because she can't let him win _obviously._ The thing is this isn't awkward or tense or hostile. This was...nice?

"You know if a year ago someone told me we'd all be in the same room hanging out _willingly_ I would've had their ass hauled off to St. Mungo's" Draco says smirking, everyone laughs mainly because of how ridiculous their situation is.

"Well one time you and Harry did hang out…" Hermione says laughing.

"No. No no no no-" Harry interjects.

"Wait what?" Draco says laughing even harder and Pansy is so intrigued.

" Well this one time- Harry shut up- in like god second year? " Hermione starts, Harry trying his hardest to make her stop.

" We were trying to figure out if Draco was the half-blood prince or whatever the fuck so Harry Ron and I like stole Vince Greg and Millicents hair and-"

"Oh my god." Pansy laughs outright.

" Okay well at least i didn't turn into a fucking cat!" Harry shouts his face red from either laughter or embarrassment. Draco is still shocked and it's _hilarious._

" One time that same year Draco asked me if the clitoris was a type of flower!" Pansy stated cause Pansy's like the best at giving people shit.

" Well Pansy masturbated in the girls bathroom!" Draco shot back definitely escalating the situation. Okay like she was horny and no one was around like it wasn't even that big of a deal okay? At this Potter spat out his drink he was laughing so hard like calm down. Still smiling he looked at her and then he like narrowed his eyes and smirked? Like?

Hermione mentioned something about how she needed to pee so Pansy came with cause like Girl Code and she couldn't deal with Potter looking over at her every 5 fucking seconds. Pansy follows Hermione into the large bathroom and Hermione closes the door and leans against it all dark curly hair and flushed cheeks.

" Don't you have to take a piss?" Pansy asked

"We need to talk and I have the proper amount of alcohol in my system in order for me to do so." Hermione states matter o factly.

" Oh god what now." Pansy deadpans.

"Look- It's just-" Hermione tries "Harry's a really good guy okay? And well Harry just tends to lash out at things that confuse him ya know? God how do I even put this. You confuse Harry and that makes him act like an asshole and now he's fixated on you like he'll always go on this pointless rants about _you_. So just... be careful with him.".

What the fuck. No. Okay this is obviously Hermione's manic Type A brain trying to play matchmaker. She's like drunk too and now that she's in a relationship she doesn't have to worry about her love life anymore so it makes sense that she would be trying to pair up her two single friends. Right? Pansy has bigger things to worry about than some stupid teenage drama.

"If you think that anything is happening or will happen between Potter and I then maybe you're not as smart as you think you are." Pansy teases. Well okay like things did happen between them but like you can't go up to your nemesis turned sort of friend that you had angry drunk sex one time (and also kissed him that one time in the hallway but that doesn't even count) with her BFFL. Oh yeah Pansy forgot she's still kinda pssed about that. Huh. Also can we talk to about how lame this situation is, like two teenage girls sneaking off into the bathroom to talk about boys. In all honesty though it was nice for her to actually feel her age for the first time in a long ass time. Pansy basically ended the conversation after this and a couple more words exchanged then they both headed back into the living room.

They kept drinking and kept joking and it felt like normal? At one point Hermione and Draco left, probably to go bump uglies, and since Pansy really didn't want to walk back to her room she stayed leaning against the couch talking to Potter. She was drunk okay? They talked about their childhood, he told her about the Dursley's and she told him about her nannies, she brought up what her mother had done when he finally asked.

"Have you...have you ever used the killing curse?" He questioned and he turned to look at her and his eyes are _so_ green.

"Yes. Have you?"

"No." he looks down for a moment and when they lock eyes again he seems much closer. "What does it feel like?"

It took her a long time to answer. " Honestly it feels like you're throwing up. You get really hot and shaky and your body aches, but that's just the physical pain. It takes a lot out of you and those parts of you don't come back. Everyone has different triggers which activate the curse. Mine is fear and unfortunately I was afraid _a lot_ so I used it _alot._ So sometimes I wonder if I'm still me even though I've lost all these pieces of myself.".

"Is that what you have nightmares about?" He asks rather boldly

"Not really. They're mostly things with Vince the first person I killed things like that." She says as nonchalantly as possible. "Were you ever Curcio'd?" Pansy asked and he nods. "Do you also get nightmares about it and when you wake up you can still feel the pain?"

"Just last week I did, I was seizing so hard I almost bit through my tongue." He says and laugh a little. She laughs too because she's been there. Maybe it was because she was drunk or she was tired or maybe it felt nice to have someone who can relate to all the shit you went through. For whatever reason Pansy put her head on Potter shoulder and he locked his fingers with hers. Eventually they both fell asleep neither having nightmares for the first time months.


	7. Chapter 7

Pansy wakes up with a crick in her neck and her ass is sore and there's Potter. His glasses askew and breathing shallow and she feels this strange tightening in her chest. She leaves before he can wake up.

One night she's walking back to her room and the halls are empty and the lighting is warm and before she knows it a hand is covering her mouth and she's being pulled into an empty broom closet. It's Potter of course it's Potter I mean who else would it be. He's close, close enough that she can see all the freckles smattering his nose and the flecks of amber in his ridiculously green eyes.

"Why'd you leave?" He asks and he's pressing his body against hers and placing his lips on her neck.

"Don't ask questions you already know the answer to." She whispers and practically gasps as his mouth closes over her pulse point. The tightening in her chest comes back when she kisses him but she also feels sad? Well what she assumes is sad it's like this heavy feeling in the bottom of her stomach, she's bad at emotions okay?

This time it's not so aggressive, not so angry. It's still hard and passionate but still like soft I don't even know. He pulls her underwear down and unbuttons his pants and I mean he's still big and it's just as good as she remembers and she still cums, gasping and whining, but it's different somehow. Because when she pulls up her underwear and he tucks himself into his pants he kisses her. It's not sexual this time it's just nice? When she gets back to her room she's still smiling.

They keep fucking. There's no specific time or place but it happens over and over again. They don't sleep together like how they did that one night so the nightmares continue. Spring rolls around and one morning she kinda freaks out. Because Potter hasn't talked or even looked at her in like two weeks. She freaks out because she realized how Potter is really the only consistency in her life, that she looks forward to seeing him and it's so lame. Pansy sits herself down and thinks things through for like 5 fucking hours and finally accepts that she might like Potter.

Another week goes by. Then another. And another. And she's mad okay? And hurt and confused and she gives up. NEWTS are a thing now because they couldn't take them last year for obvious reasons, so she basically holes herself up in her room studying till she has a fucking brain aneurism. She's trying to decipher some bullshit for Runes when someone knocks at her door. She assumes it's Hermione because they're like friends, they even had a sleepover one time as if they were like third years or something it was so lame. Well she opens the door, and she's only wearing shorts and a shirt she stole from Blaise like ages ago, and for the first time in a long time she's genuinely surprised to see Potter. He's wearing grey sweatpants and a white shirt and his hair is messy and her chest hurts.

" I was uh- well I was walking around here so… I thought I'd see how you were doing?" He tries and it's ridiculously awkward.

" How I'm doing? Really Potter?" she scoffs and picks at the skin around her thumb and she's mad.

"Well I mean- it's ya know. It's been awhile." He says.

" And whose fault is that?" She smiles sweetly up at him.

She can see his jaw clench and that stupid vein on his neck poke out and he says " This was a mistake.".

" Coming here or everything else?" she asks a little forcefully.

" It's not like that, I can't deal with this-" He starts, grinding his teeth.

" No, you listen to me. I am not your mistake, Potter. I'm not your crisis, or your chapter, or some key part to your fucking character development." She laughs and it's wet and it sounds kinda like she's choking "I mean you don't even have to like me or you could want to end things- but if you don't know. If you can't decide. Then you need to stay the hell away from me.".

He stares at her. His eyes are wide and his mouth is kinda open and he looks confused. Almost like he's just now realizing who she was. He closes his mouth and swallows and his eyebrows furrow and her eyes sting.

"I-" He starts again.

" I think you should go." She interrupts and her hands are in fists and she's pressing her fingernails into her palm leaving crescent marks on her skin so she won't cry please don't cry not in front of him.

" Pansy I'm s-"

"You're not sorry." her voice cracks and he needs to leave now.

He looks guilty and perplexed and his knuckles are white and his face is red. "Right. I'm uh- I'm gonna go then.".

She doesn't say anything when he walks away. He doesn't turn around and beg her forgiveness, she doesn't call after him and kiss him and make everything okay. She shuts her door and sinks to the ground and cries.


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter will be a little dark so just a quick warning for those sensitive to those kinds of things. Also thankyou so much for all your favorites, follows, and reviews you guys mean the world to me! Sorry I haven't been so consistent on updating just with school, finals, and work it's hard to find time to write but I'll try to get better! Thankyou!

* * *

Pansy's mother had loved her father. In most arranged marriages there is often a gap, a tension, but not according to her mother. She was passionate almost to the point of recklessness. Pansy knew this of course but nothing could prepare her for what happened. Rumours surfaced, exposing her father's affair and his affections towards his mistress, and I mean this was _normal_ for Pureblood marriages. That day her and her mother were in the sunroom having morning tea when her mother picked up the newspaper. Her mother spent three whole days in her bedroom. Her room was locked but sometimes house elves were able to bring her meals. Pansy still remembers the emptiness of the manor and the smell of rotting food coming from her mother's bedroom, her father's absence. Pansy remembers the last time she had seen her mother, it was just when she had found out. There was a pause then a laugh and her voice cracked in the same way that Pansy's does when she cries. They wouldn't let her see the body. There was no open casket. Pansy was only 13.

Pansy's fear of love stems from her mother. Because Pansy knows how similar both her and her mother are. Her mother fell in love and it took her life, it killed her, it _consumed her_. She knows that the same will happen to her. Pansy feels the same passion, the same fire licking the insides of her stomach and curling up into her throat, the same obsession. Pansy does whatever she can to prevent falling in love.

She felt like an idiot. She let Potter know of her feelings, let him know that she even _capable_ of having feelings. She was weak. She drowns herself in vodka, sputtering and gagging, in an attempt to extinguish the flames.

Her nightmares are twisted visions of Potter, of her staring into a mirror and seeing her mother, of how heartbreak feels oh so similar to the Cruciatus. It's not that she loved Potter or even liked him it's that she could have. That if maybe there was no war or houses or even magic they could be together. That if they weren't bred and conditioned to hate one another things would be different. Maybe in some parallel universe where there's no such thing as The Boy Who Lived they would have a chance.

The thing is no one could ever love a girl like Pansy Parkinson. Girls smothered in dark eyeshadow, girls who binge-drink and yell and bitch, all smeared lipstick and wild eyes. With open skin on her wrists in an offering, an apology, a dare. Even after the war and all she went through Pansy still has a sick fascination with death. How she wishes she will die young in order to stay pretty, so maybe the morticians will find her beautiful, attractive. It's selfish really. After all she's seen and done she can still be vain and insecure and materialistic. Some women just have more guts than others, to flirt with death, to have a body as a battlefield of scars. Pansy is war torn, she is collateral, she is hard to love. Always too intense wanting a man to be unashamed wanting him to make a sacrifice. When she was with Theo in sixth year she tried to change. Attempted to be softer, less volatile, less alive. Tried to make herself into a home for him. To be pretty and comforting and quiet. Yet he still left. Pansy is strange and terrifying and alluring. No one will know how to love her but that's for the best.

The following months went by in a blur. Pansy had been sketching more, like a lot more. She draws abstract modern gowns and dresses with strange cage- like collars. She gets an internship with the designers in London for companies like GladRags. It's weird having a purpose. She doesn't see much of Potter and she's pretty sure Draco and Hermione got into a fight last week, she avoids all of them. For graduation there is a feast, she doesn't go. In order to be symbolic or whatever they ride the same boats they did when they first came to Hogwarts. She sees the Thestrals just like how she did after her mom's death but doesn't let anyone know, the only one who does is Loony Lovegood. Lovegood and her share a boat, they hold hands the entire way. Potter is ahead of them and he doesn't look back at her once. Pansy feels hollow while boarding the train but knows that there is nothing left for her here.


	9. Chapter 9

She gets an apartment in the city. It's all white walls and high ceilings and large windows. The Ministry leaves her alone for the most part because they couldn't pin anything on her because of technicalities or whatever. The nightmares don't stop of course they will never stop but they aren't as bad. She starts to feel normal. She starts to feel lonely.

It's late and she sitting in front of her fireplace with a glass of wine when she gets the letter. Her owl Stella taps at her window so urgently Pansy thinks she might break the glass. It was an invitation. A wedding invitation. Written in intricate cursive letters and speaking of the "union" between Draco Lucius Malfoy and Hermione Jean Granger. She feels that lonely jealous pit start to make its home in her stomach once more. She tosses the invitation into the fire just to watch it burn.

She finds her dress. It's black and long and tight. Apparently dressing up like you're going to a funeral is almost as bad as wearing white to the wedding, and Pansy's too messy when she's drunk to wear white like ever. The dress is all silk, and thin straps, and a long slit up one side that is much too inappropriate to wear on a date let alone your ex boyfriend/ kinda best friends wedding. Her dark hair is loosely curled and her nails are painted a violent red and the contrast between her teeth and her dark lipstick when she smiles at herself in the mirror makes her feel absolutely wicked. Her plan wasn't to ruin the wedding or anything like that she just wanted to- well she wanted to cause a scene. Get drunk, fuck the best man, embarrass Draco a little bit, then wake up hungover with no panties and an article about her in Witch Weekly. You know, the usual. Cause she's petty and dramatic and lonely and why the fuck not?

Sadly the wedding was rather uneventful. The ceremony was beautiful of fucking course, and Hermione looked gorgeous and Draco was happy, and Pansy was only slightly buzzed. Pansy noticed that she was the only friend of both Hermione and Draco that wasn't made a part of the ceremony and it hurt. She sat alone throughout the entire ordeal cradling a glass of red wine and fighting against the feelings of being unwanted. For god's sake even Hermione's ex Weasel was one of Draco's fucking groomsmen. She had no one. I mean throughout her whole life Pansy always felt lonely and unworthy but this was just fucking ridiculous. After everyone stays to dance and eat and drink so Pansy takes the chance to sneak out of the old cathedral and have a cigarette. Behind the church are rows of red roses and stone benches, Pansy sits and inhales the smoke and looks up at the stars to try and stop the burning in her eyes. She is alone. She always will be alone. She will die alone. These thoughts repeating like a mantra have her making the same ugly choking noise when she's about to cry, and tries to hold it in because her makeup looks to good to be fucked up now. She's so caught up in her own head she doesn't notice the person behind her.

"Parkinson." he says.

She turns around and with blurred vision sees Potter standing there. He had taken his suit jacket off and the sleeves of his button down were rolled up and the pit in her stomach got even wider. She doesn't say anything back. There's nothing to say. She turns back around taking another drag. She doesn't say anything when he sits down next to her. Doesn't say anything when she recognizes the distance he put between them so they wouldn't touch.

"I-I've been thinking a lot recently, about uh what you said the last time we spoke." He starts. She still remains silent.

'All my life I've been taught that there is good and there is evil and that's it, you know? There's no- no grey areas. And then there was you. You're mean and bitchy and a Slytherin and a Pureblood and during the war I really thought that you were evil and I was raised to hate you. Then I got to know you and I got confused because you're not good but you're not evil and- and it scared me. You scare the shit out of me Pansy. And god you opened up to me and I just ignored you and that's so fucked up. You confuse me okay? And I'm fuck- I'm really fucking sorry.". He says and his voice is low and strained. And Pansy is surprised to say the least. " Say something. Please."

"I don't know what to say" she whispers. She thinks this is the first time they have ever been honest with each other, she thinks that sentence is the only honest one she's ever said aloud.

He gets up. He walks back inside. Pansy is alone once more staring at the smoldering end of her cigarette, holding back the urge to put it out on her hand just to feel something other than this.

She collects herself, she goes back inside. Pansy congratulates the bride and groom as sincerely as she possibly can, she fakes all her smiles, makes lighthearted conversation with politicians and pure bloods and Weasleys, she pretends to be okay. She pretends to be okay when she looks out at the dance floor and sees glasses and messy dark hair mixing with red. The freckles and the strong athletic body and the easy laid back laugh. Pansy pretends to be okay when she sees Ginny take Harry by the hand and lead him out into a secluded corridor. She pretends to be okay when he avoids eye contact with her. There's a waiter she takes home. He's tan and blonde and not him. She doesn't remember his name, he's sloppy and rushed, she doesn't cum, he sneaks out before she wakes up.


	10. Chapter 10

Pansy wakes up naked, wrapped in silk sheets with golden sunlight streaming through her windows. The memories of her conversation with Har-Potter last night came rushing back and she was filled with absolute _mortification_. She should have felt smug by the fact that she had ignored his feelings the same way he had to her, I mean like she's a Slytherin- well she was a Slytherin. Then she remembers the last person she saw him with. Pansy see's _red_. Like who the fuck did this boy think he was? Like wow real mature you admit your feelings to one girl then immediately move right on to the next? Oh fuck no. She is Pansy fucking Parkinson. Pansy throws on some makeup and puts on the first outfit she could find because she is gonna go over there and _kick the shit out of Potter_. She was in such a blind rage she didn't even stop to realise the she had no idea where he was or where he even lived or like _anything_.She was in the middle of shoving on a pair of heels ( because you can't kick some ass without a veritable fucking _knife_ attached to the bottom of your feet) when she gets a knock at her door.

She stalks over to the door and flings it open and her heart fucking _stutters._ It's Harry of course it is he just can't leave her the fuck alone (although she was just about to track him down and _destroy_ him but that's besides the point). She doesn't even say hello she just walks back into her living room and turns to face him, hovering in the doorway looking moody, and angsty, and breathtaking. He walks in and shuts the door behind him and avoids eye contact with her and that just pisses her off even more.

" Sit." she orders pointing to her white victorian style lounge. She's pacing in front of him and trying her hardest not to look at him cause it's so hard to when his eyes are just so fucking green and prepares to give Potter the bitchiest most condescending lecture of his life.

" What the fuck is wrong with you? Like honestly. You can't just tell me all that shit and then hook up with your fucking ex like 5 minutes later that's so fucked up.-"

" Wait what?"

"- She's not even that pretty really, I don't quite understand what you see in her. I mean it's not like I care or anything. You're just such an asshole like you have some serious fucking probl-"

"Pansy."

"-ems. Like honestly what happened in your childhood to make you this way? I can't even begin to fathom why the fuck I ever wanted to be with you let alone let you stick your dick in me-"

"Pansy." he says a little more forcefully.

"What?!" She snaps.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Oh my god you are literally the worst. I'm talking about how you got back together with Gingivitis fucking Weasley or whatever."

"Oh and how did you come to that conclusion?" He asks genuinely looking confused and angry.

"Don't play fucking dumb I saw how you guys were touching each other and dancing together and I mean you guys snuck off together, i'm not fucking stupid." she's actually fucking _seething_ at this point.

"No that's not- what? We're _friends_. She was talking to me about _you._ Well lecturing me actually."

"What are you on about-"

"Do you know why Ginny and I broke up?" he gets up and he's towering over her and he looks directly into her eyes and says " It was because of _you._ "

"What?" Pansy breathes out, confused as all hell.

"We broke up because I realised all I wanted was you. At the wedding she pulled me away to yell at me for completely fucking things up between you and I."

Pansy's head is spinning and she forgets how to breathe and before she knows what she's doing Pansy is grabbing the back of Harry's neck and pulling his lips down onto hers. The kiss wasn't angry or rushed or filled with lust. It was all consuming. Her chest literally felt like it was about to burst for whatever reason and she just knew- she knew that it was going to be okay.

* * *

Sorry all the updates have been so few and far between im just going through some personal shit right now thankyou so much for being so patient and supportive and for all your reviews! Love you guys!


	11. Chapter 11

I just wanna start off by apologising for being MIA for the past couple of months, I took like the longest fucking hiatus ever without telling anyone of you guys, which wasn't cool of me. But I'm back bitches and I'll try to update this as much as possible. Since it's been so long I suggest reading the previous chapter for those of you that have been following this story. Warning: this entire chapter is pure unadulterated smut also you should leave some reviews and tell me how I did cause this is my first time writing like super graphic detailed smut. Thankyou!

* * *

Somehow they made their way into her bedroom without breaking apart. His hands fell to her waist and he wrapped his arms tightly around her as if he were the only thing holding her together. Her hands wound into his hair so she could pull him closer and kissed him like she was drowning and he was air. Yeah she _definitely_ underestimated how much she liked him. They definitely needed to talk about what he said, about them, about _everything_ but right now she needed him more. The back of her knees hit the bed and before she knew it she was on her back his whole body covering her grinding together and snogging like fucking teenagers. Pansy reached down and pulled at the bottom of his shirt and thank god he took the hint, his shirt came off and he did the whole one hand back of the shirt thing that's so fucking hot. He smiled down at her and slowly took her shirt off, he laid her back down on the bed and kissed down her neck stopping when he reached her bra. She knew it would probably take him awhile to do it so she took her own bra off and god when she did the goofy lopsided smile he gave when he looked up at her made both her pussy and her heart clench (romantic right?). She laid back down, his forearms resting next to her head and his legs between hers. He lowered his head and his mouth latched onto her nipple. Pansy has rather small tits so during sex the other person usually just ignored them or she didn't find much pleasure when they actually did anything but fucking _Harry_. His tongue swirled around her nipple after he was sucking it and then he _bit_ her. Pansy sucked in a breath and her hips bucked up to his, he laughed with her nipple still in his mouth and just _wow_. They were barely even doing anything and she was already this worked up. Harry's hands found their way to her pants, undid the zipper, and peeled them off her legs. He came back up and kissed her but it was one of those kisses where you're both smiling into it, then trailed lazy kisses all the way down her body until his lips rested on the skin right above her underwear.

"You don't have to-" She started.

"I want to." He said.

Harry then moved his mouth and grazed his teeth over her panty-clad pussy and she somehow got even wetter. Through her underwear he then started sucking on her pussy causing the cloth to stick to her and provide like the _best_ friction. He pushed her underwear aside and started giving short and fast licks to her opening before he slowly and carefully removed her panties. Pansy's face was flushed and he was breathing heavy and he looked up at her, eyes dark with lust, with this stupid ass smirk on his face and she wanted him so fucking bad. His tongue teased her slit up and down and he then used his fingers to open her up so he could shove his tongue into her entrance. That alone almost made her lose it. Harry then suctioned his mouth to her clit and started sucking on it while he pushed two long fingers into her hot tight pussy. Pansy's moans and whines at the feeling of his tongue lapping at her and his fingers spreading her apart were becoming louder by every passing second. The squelching noise of her wetness while he rammed his fingers inside of her should have made her embarrassed but instead it just turned her on even more. She was straight up panting now and Pansy made a strangled gasp when she felt him shove a third finger into her.

"You're such a dirty little slut, god I love your pussy, you taste so _fucking_ good baby." he muttered against her clit.

He was thrusting even harder and faster into her and her stomach started to knot and her legs were shaking and she was trying to grab onto anything she could because she was losing control and my _god_ this is amazing. She came hard and long her vision blacking out for a second and her pussy tightening around his long fingers. His fingers stayed inside her, slowly helping her ride out her orgasm until Pansy caught her breath again and then he slowly removed them and licked them clean all whilst making direct eye contact with her.

"Jesus _fucking_ Christ." Pansy breathed before grabbing him by his hair and kissing him. She shoved her tongue into his mouth and they both moaned because she could taste herself on him.

Pansy cried out at the feeling of his rough jean covered cock grinding down onto her bare sensitive pussy. She was so horny she just kept grinding up into him practically humping him while they kissed that she knew she would leave a wet spot on his pants.

"Please fuck me, please, _fuck_ , please I need you Harry." Pansy gasped into his ear, he didn't even have to ask or tell her to beg she was already doing it.

He kicked his pants and underwear off and Pansy grabbed his hard throbbing cock already leaking precum and guided it to her entrance.

"Fuck me." She demanded, sliding her wet pussy lips up and down the length of his cock.

"Fuck, I'm sorry I'm not gonna last long." He said in a strangled voice before he pushed into her.

God it's been way too long. He slammed into her hard and fast immediately hitting her g-spot making her cry out. Harry stilled for a second as she revelled in the way his cock pulsed inside of her, jesus she could feel _every_ inch of him. He pulled out until just the tip was inside her then made fast shallow strokes, teasing her.

" _More_ , please plea- fuck I need more, _harder_ " She whined as Pansy then dug her nails into his ass cheeks in an attempt to pull him closer.

"You want harder? I'll give you harder." Harry growled into her ear.

He pulled out a little more and then just fucking _rammed_ into her. She cried out her hands grabbing onto his back. He was fucking her so hard and fast she couldn't even think straight and held onto him for dear life, nails clawing at his back. Harry was grunting and moaning and repeating variations of "oh my god" and "fuck" into her neck and she could feel it coming again as his thrusts sped up. Her vision blurred and went black and she was shaking so hard it was as if she was fucking _electrocuted_ or something moaning so loud that when she looked back on it she would definitely be embarrassed but right now she didn't care about anything but _him_.

"Fuck Pans, I'm gonna cum" He gasped.

"Yeah baby cum in me- ah, cum in me Harry."

His thrusts got faster and sloppier as strangled cries left his throat and god was his face cute when he came. Pansy gasped at the feeling of his hot cum shooting inside of her (it's like the best feeling _ever_ ). When he finished he fell to the side of her, the both of them panting like they had just run a marathon. Pansy looked over at Harry and saw that he was grinning at her.

" That was awesome" He breathed out and then he high-fived her. He fucking _high-fived her_ , god he's such a dork. Pansy laughed, sat up, and kissed him before laying back down.

"We do need to talk, but right now I need to sleep." She said.

Harry pulled her over to him so her head rested against his chest, his arm around her shoulder, and her snuggling up to his side. Pansy smiled as she felt those disgusting warm panging feelings in her chest that she had been ignoring for so long when that stupid sappy asshole kissed the top of her head.

Yeah, they definitely needed to talk.

* * *

Okay so quick story time: One time I stole this dudes virginity (within like the first hour of meeting him yeah, I know, I'm a hoe) and after he came I was still on top of him, his dick still inside of me, and my dumbass said "I'm so proud of you!" then proceeded to high-five him. I'm the worst, just wanted to share cause I felt like it was relevant. Anyways, thankyou so much for reading, I love you guys, you're all the best!


End file.
